1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to information source recovery. More particularly, embodiments relate to the bootstrapping of user data to recover shared information sources.
2. Discussion
Conventional database systems may generate logs that contain information about updates and modifications to the database in question. While these logs might be used to restore the database in the event of a data corruption or outage, the ability to fully restore a database to its previous state may depend upon the availability and reliability of the logs. For example, a catastrophic system failure, disk failure, or pervasive human error could delete the logs and/or render them unusable.